PROJECT SUMMARY Ending HIV in Alabama Scientific Working Group (SWG) The UAB CFAR is at the forefront of research investigating psychosocial and behavioral factors influencing all aspects of the HIV prevention and treatment care continuums in targeted social, cultural, economic, geographical, and healthcare settings, situated in the Deep South. Formed in 2017, the Ending HIV in Alabama SWG promotes interdisciplinary research in this especially vulnerable region through: 1) development of novel approaches to improve outcomes in prevention, testing, linkage to care, retention in care, and viral suppression; 2) implementation of evidence-based interventions through coordination of interdisciplinary teams; and 3) recruitment and mentoring of trainees and early stage investigators in epidemiologic and implementation science research aimed at eliminating HIV in Alabama. These are crucial steps to controlling the domestic HIV epidemic. The overarching goal of the SWG is to lead the statewide effort to eliminate HIV in Alabama by promoting advances in HIV research and innovation. SWG membership reflects a broad range of clinical, epidemiologic, socio-behavioral, community, and implementation science experts working together. Our areas of research consist of scaling up proven HIV prevention interventions including pre-exposure prophylaxis (PrEP) targeted to local HIV incidence informed by geospatial modeling, biomedical and behavioral intervention development to improve engagement in care and adherence to antiretroviral therapy to optimize viral suppression, and epidemiological and biostatistical methods to refine measurement of baseline and post-intervention endpoints. The SWG goals over the next project period include: adding 10 investigators to HIV research; developing novel partnerships at the community, regional, and state levels; funding five pilot grants commensurate with the SWG aims facilitated by intra-CFAR synergy with Core B; securing at least five funded NIH R-level awards based on findings from the SWG?s early work; publishing 20 peer-reviewed manuscripts that represent clinical and scientific advances aligned with the SWG?s goals; organizing training workshops focused on HIV-related implementation science and geospatial methodologies; and hosting an annual symposium with community partners highlighting our progress towards Ending HIV in Alabama. Progress in these goals will ultimately lead Alabama closer to the UNAIDS 90-90-90 targets and the U.S. National HIV/AIDS strategy goals. Based on 2017 HIV surveillance estimates, achieving these targets will require a 7% increase in the number of diagnosed people living with HIV, and a 35% and 61% increase in care engagement and viral suppression, respectively, in the state of Alabama. The SWG structure within the UAB CFAR is uniquely positioned to confront the disproportionate burden of the HIV epidemic on the Southern U.S. while advancing the scientific agenda of the CFAR and the NIH Office of AIDS Research priorities.